Gundam Seed Prophecy
by Alterion
Summary: My version of a SEED series, with a new cast. The exception being Erica Simmons and some planned cameos in future chapters. Set in CE 76, the main characters are Leon Sieghart and Rhapsody Giftregen, two former ZAFT pliots who've become mercenaries.
1. Phase01: Conflicted Souls

_**Gundam Seed Prophecy**_

_**Phase-01: Conflicted Souls**_

_Cosmic Era 76…2 years after Messiah's fall and the end of Dullindal's "Destiny Plan." Even though the war has ended, hatred between Naturals and Coordinators still remain. ZAFT has fallen, but is rising up once again to counter anti-Coordinator sentiment. Blue Cosmos is also building up their military power to wipe out all Coordinators. Orb has stated that they will no longer fight in any more wars._

-------------------

_Amongst all the hatred a new military force has been formed—a force that fights for peace and understanding between Naturals and Coordinators. They call themselves Atlas._

-------------------

_All who were involved in the war of CE 73-74 have refused to fight again. They all now live peacefully in the PLANTS and Orb._

-------------------

_In CE 73, an experiment was conducted by ZAFT. 5 pilots volunteered for this experiment, called the "Telepath Project." The ZAFT high council had observed the abilities of a man named Rau Le Creuset. His fearsome Providence Gundam was a whole military arsenal built into one, but only he was able to use such a mobile suit. Scientists researched him and came up with a method of genetically altering pilots' minds. The result would increase a pilot's spatial awareness and heighten his/her senses. ZAFT ordered the engineers to build more units similar to the Providence and ordered the scientists to begin the experiment immediately. But this experiment came with a heavy price. 2 pilots went insane while being treated and killed three of the scientists. They then committed suicide. The ZAFT high council deemed the experiment too dangerous and ordered to __cease the project and kill all who were involved, destroying any evidence. Leon Sieghart, Rhapsody Giftregen, and an unknown 3rd pilot were the only successful "telepaths." The 3 escaped execution and ended up killing those who conspired to kill them. All records of the Telepath Project were lost and none spoke of it again. Leon and Rhapsody resigned from ZAFT and lived in a secluded area near Orb. The 3rd pilot's location still remains unknown to this day…_

-------------------

I remember those days…where we fought to protect. We never questioned who we fought for. Each soldier had his or her own agenda.

It's been 3 years since Rhapsody and I had defected from ZAFT. I've always wondered why I fought. And why I volunteered for that experiment when I knew of the consequences. I fight for vengeance now…yet I am the one who has brought this curse upon myself and Rhapsody. My hands are forever covered with blood. I have to ask myself…was it really worth it?

"_What's the meaning of this!_

"_This project has been cancelled. We've been ordered to execute all of you. We can't have anyone knowing of this."_

"_You're the ones who started this project, and we're the ones that have to pay the price? You military people are really something."_

"_Shut up!"_

_Gunshots…blood…everywhere…_

"_Rhapsody…my daughter…I'm sorry…please protect her…Leon…"_

_Bastards…_

"Leon? Are you alright? You seem to have something on your mind," said Rhapsody.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's hurry and get this contract over with and collect our money. I'll take you someplace nice to eat when we get back to Orb."

"Sounds good to me."

Rhapsody and I do mercenary work now. Ever since we left ZAFT money had become a major problem. But we put our mobile suits and skills to good use. A friend of ours from Orb, Alexander Dena, has supported us throughout our ordeal. He's been the one who finds us these jobs and provides maintenance for our mobile suits, thanks to his connections with Erica Simmons and Morgenroete. Our work usually involved retrieving stolen mobile suits, fighting people that were attacking innocent lives, destroying bases, delivering packages, and guarding/escorting people. But recently we have been attacking anything involved with Blue Cosmos. I was glad because we were getting paid and preventing Blue Cosmos from returning. Rhapsody and I worked too hard for this peace.

"Approaching targets," I said.

"All we have to do is take out these Blue Cosmos supply stations," said Rhapsody.

"We also have to worry about the mobile suits guarding the area."

"Well, from the looks of it there are only 6 Windams."

"You would think they'd set up better defenses..."

"Well, considering that everyone is still recovering from the last war, we shouldn't be too surprised."

"Yeah."

Rhapsody and I flew in closer and attacked. I activated my GOUF Ignited's beam claws and took out the first 3 Windams effortlessly. Rhapsody went in the opposite direction and shot down the remaining Windams with her ZAKU Phantom's beam rifle. We progressed further to gun down the supply stations.

"Why they kept those archaic mobile suits is beyond me," I retorted.

My GOUF Ignited's shoulder blades began slicing into the core of the first supply station. I signaled to Rhapsody and she fired a volley of missiles at it. Suddenly, multiple beams were being shot at us from a distance. We used debris from the first supply station to shield us.

"I guess we underestimated them," said Rhapsody.

"How many targets are there?" I asked.

"There are four Agamemnon class ships. I'm assuming each is carrying about 6 mobile suits."

"24 mobile suits and 4 ships shouldn't be too hard."

"Don't get overconfident."

The ships made no delays in preventing us from destroying the remaining supply station. The Windams deployed immediately and fired at us.

"Mercenary scum! Burn in hell!" yelled one of the Windam pilots.

"The same damn mobile suits, huh? You guys need to be more original!" I yelled.

Rhapsody and I made short work of the Windams. Left and right, Windams were being shot by a beam rifle and pummeled by missiles from Rhapsody's ZAKU. I preferred slicing them in half with my GOUF's sword and blasting them with my shotgun at close range. One Windam tried to sneak up behind me but I grabbed the body of a destroyed Windam and used it as a shield. I then grabbed the Windam's rifle and shot the cockpit. I counted about 18 mobile suit kills.

"_Hmm…I thought Rhapsody said there would be 24 units…" _I thought.

6 unknown units launched out of the last Agamemnon ship. They were visually similar to the Windams, just with a different head and outfitted with newer weapons. Judging from the design, they were built to be stronger and more agile…but with weaker armor. I attempted to take them down, but the mobile suits quickly dodged my attacks. Not even Rhapsody's hawk-like aim could hit them. Something about their movements seemed…artificial. One unit appeared right in front of me. It was too late for me to dodge, so I brought out the GOUF's shield. The unit fired a rail cannon at me and I was shoved back by the sheer force of the attack. My shield was completely destroyed.

"LEON!"

"I'm alright. It just caught me off guard…"

"Something's different about those suits."

"Yeah…Naturals shouldn't have quick reflexes like that. They're probably A.I. units."

"Great. We won't be able to read any of their movements."

The unknown units continued to shoot at us from all sides with their beam rifles. We couldn't avoid them for much longer…our suits' energy was about to run out. We needed to get out of here, but we still had the contract to fulfill.

"Rhapsody, have your ZAKU grab onto my GOUF."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm gonna set my GOUF to auto pilot and send it crashing into the second supply station."

"Are you crazy? How are we gonna do more jobs without our mobile suits?"

"I'll ask Alex to arrange something with Erica for us. Don't worry, we'll manage."

"Ok…I trust you Leon."

Rhapsody's ZAKU grabbed onto my GOUF and she immediately came out of the cockpit. I set coordinates on the GOUF's operating system so it would crash directly into the core of the station. I moved out of the cockpit and met with Rhapsody. The GOUF and ZAKU went flying towards the station and the 6 A.I. units followed after them. Our mobile suits collided into the station and exploded. The A.I. units got caught in the explosion and got destroyed as well.

"Damn it…we still lost," said a Blue Cosmos soldier.

"Don't worry…those stupid mercenaries probably died in the explosion. We won't have to worry about them anymore," said another BC soldier.

Rhapsody and I watched as the 4 ships drifted off. I contacted Alex as soon as the ships were gone.

"Alex? Rhapsody and I need to be picked up."

"Gotcha."

"Oh, and Alex?"

"Hm?"

"Could you contact Erica Simmons for me?"

-------------------

We arrived in Orb after receiving the payment from our associate the next day. Rhapsody and I took this opportunity to grab a bite to eat at a nice restaurant. We invited Alex to come with us, but he said he had to take care of some business with Erica since our mobile suits were completely destroyed.

"I've already arranged to have Morgenroete build us 3 custom Murasame units. We should be able to receive them in 2 weeks or so." said Alex. "Take a vacation guys. You've done enough mercenary work for now."

"Thanks Alex. I'll make sure to be more careful next time," I said.

"Yeah, with the way you fight we won't end up having any more mobile suits to work with," commented Rhapsody.

"Ha ha."

"Wait, why is Morgenroete building us 3 custom Murasames? Is there something you're not telling us?" asked Rhapsody.

"You'll find out soon enough," replied Alex.

-------------------

"So where do you wanna eat?" I asked.

"Oh, anywhere's fine. As long as I could get something sweet," replied Rhapsody.

"Just don't go overboard like last time. I'm not sure I can afford to satisfy your sweet tooth anymore."

"Only if you promise to take it easy on the coffee."

"I don't think I can guarantee that."

"Jerk."


	2. Phase02: The Wolf's Fangs

_**Gundam Seed Prophecy**_

**_Phase-02: The Wolf's Fangs_**

Two weeks had passed since we landed in Orb. Rhapsody and I walked over to Morgenroete to check on the progress on our Murasames. We were a bit low on cash due to my addiction to coffee and Rhapsody's insane sweet tooth. I cursed the day I baked that German chocolate cake for her back when we were in ZAFT. Ever since then, she's had a strong urge for all things sweet. All that aside, we met with Alex and Erica outside of the factory.

"Ah, great timing guys. I have a new job for you two," said Alex.

"What kind of a job is this?" I asked.

"I need you to protect Chairman Landon of the Earth Alliance. There are rumors that Blue Cosmos wants to assassinate him in order to end the peace talks with ZAFT and the Earth Alliance."

"What could they be thinking? They know that both sides don't want to start another war."

"Well, even though there are peace talks, the hatred still remains in some. The damages from the past wars have not changed how people feel in their hearts, so there are still some who wish to wipe out all Coordinators. Blue Cosmos will send someone disguised in a ZAFT uniform to assassinate Chairman Landon."

"That makes no sense…why would they do such a thing?"

"My guess is that Blue Cosmos needs money to build up their own military force in order to start their anti-Coordinator campaign. They believe that if ZAFT ends up screwing up the peace talks, the Earth Alliance will side with Blue Cosmos and give them military support."

"Leon, we can't let that happen. We fought so hard to keep this peace…" said Rhapsody.

"I know. Damn, if only Atlas had a more powerful influence…"

"I'll try to finish these Murasames as soon as I can. In the meantime, please prevent this from happening," said Erica.

"We will. We worked too hard to let it all go to waste."

-------------------

"Sir!"

"What's wrong?"

"Our informant tells us that there are going to be 2 mercenaries guarding the Chairman. And they might be the two Neo Coordinators that escaped from ZAFT. Should we stop our operation?"

"No, continue as planned."

"Yes sir."

"I'll enjoy meeting those two again…the so-called team that fights within the shadows…"

-------------------

The Alaska base...I haven't been here for a while. Piloting a DINN, trying to destroy the Earth Alliance forces, and losing all my comrades in battle...so many memories. Ever since the war ended the Earth Alliance constructed a conference building here in order to discuss the future of the Earth and the PLANTS. This place has certainly become a historical site for the establishment of the relationship between the Coordinators and the Naturals.

"This is Connie Summers reporting live from the George Glenn Memorial Conference Center, where Earth Alliance Chairman Landon is meeting with ZAFT representatives to discuss recent peace talks. Speaking of whom, here he comes now with two bodyguards—a girl and a…really hot guy!"

"Back off lady! He's mine!" replied an angered Rhapsody.

"Let's just hurry up and go inside, geez…" I said.

-------------------

The peace talks were progressing smoothly. There was no sign of any Blue Cosmos…yet. Seeing the new ZAFT high council made me nervous. I knew that the Telepath Project's records have been destroyed, but I can't shake this feeling I have. I should have no worries since only Rhapsody, that 3rd pilot and I know about the project since we killed the old ZAFT council. But I had this suspicion that the 3rd pilot was nearby…leaking out this information.

"Leon, you look nervous. What's up?" asked Rhapsody

"Ugh, I don't know what's wrong with me. It's probably just because we're in the same room with ZAFT." I replied.

"I feel the same way. Think they know about us?"

"Let's hope not. We have enough problems to deal with."

-------------------

"I am sure you are aware of the rumors that Blue Cosmos is rising up again. My sources have told me that a new ZAFT is in progress to counter the anti-Coordinator sentiment…in the most extreme way possible. I hope that you are not involved with those extremists." said Chairman Landon.

"No, we have nothing to do with them. Be assured…we are doing everything in our power to prevent another war from starting. We have people working day and night to find all who are with this new ZAFT regime." said ZAFT Chairman Steele.

"Now, about Atlas. They are a bit low on funds and can't counter any acts of terror with their current mobile suit force."

"We'll have our engineers build more for them. Be sure to do your part as well."

"Don't worry. We want Atlas' influence to rise, so they can prevent any extremists from rising. We are doing our part."

"_Geez, all they can do is repeat what each other says. I need to get out of here."_ I thought to myself.

"Where are you going?" whispered Rhapsody.

"Just getting some fresh air. I'll be right back." I replied.

It was so pleasant outside. The weather wasn't too hot, or too cold. A light breeze added to the peacefulness of this moment. I went towards a shaded spot near a tree, but I stopped when I saw two suspicious-looking people near the building. One was in a ZAFT uniform and another was in…a Blue Cosmos uniform! Shit, they actually came. I moved in closer to hear what they were talking about.

"Just go in there, find a good sniping spot, and shoot the guy, it's that simple. Don't make me repeat myself!" said the first Blue Cosmos solider.

"Alright, I got it sheesh." replied the other.

These guys looked incompetent, so I decided to give the poor guys a little chance. I followed the one with the ZAFT uniform inside the building.

"Nice day, isn't it?" I asked.

"Er…uh…yeah…sure." replied the nervous soldier.

"You do know that you're wearing an outdated ZAFT uniform."

"Oh! Uh…my other uniform is uh…getting washed! Yeah!"

"Hmph, what a lame excuse. You would think an organization like Blue Cosmos would send someone a little smarter. You guys get dumber every time I see you."

The solider pulled out a handgun and pointed it at me. I certainly caught his attention now that I've blown his cover so easily, if you could it a cover.

"Damn, who the hell are you!"

"Just your everyday, run-of-the-mill mercenary." I said as I punched him in the stomach, knocking him out. A few seconds later, a voice came out of the walkie-talkie in his jacket.

"Hey! What's your progress? Did you kill the Chairman?" said the voice.

I picked up the walkie-talkie. "I'm sorry, but your partner was a feeling a little tired, so I helped him fall asleep."

"Shit!"

The other soldier cut off the connection. A few minutes later I heard multiple mobile suits land near the building. I quickly ran over to the main conference room.

"Leon! What happened?" asked Rhapsody.

"I found the Blue Cosmos assassins and took care of them. They decided to bring along some friends to the party." I replied. "Hey Chairman Steele, you got anything here that can fight off mobile suits?"

"Well, I believe that there are some mobile suits in the war museum." Steele replied.

"Now that's just plain stupid. Why the hell would you keep operational mobile suits in a museum? Bah, whatever, let's just hurry."

Rhapsody and I ran towards the museum and found a gigantic hallway with mobile suits. Sadly, they were all the old models. I decided to take the CGUE, since it was the mobile suit I piloted back in the war of CE 71. Rhapsody took a normal GINN and equipped it with an M69 Barrus heavy particle cannon. We immediately flew out of the museum.

"Brings back memories, eh Rhap?"

"Haha, yeah. I haven't been in one of these things for years! I certainly like the older models over those ZAKUs. Something about those models didn't seem really original, like they got the idea for the design from somewhere else."

"Yeah. I missed using a CGUE."

Blue Cosmos had built more of those unknown units that Rhapsody and I fought in space, but this time there were no AI units piloting the suits. This was going to make the fight much easier. They fired their beam rifles at us, but we dodged the gunfire with ease. I took out the CGUE's machine gun and flew towards the first 2 units. As I got in closer I shot their legs, took out the CGUE's sword, and sliced directly across the cockpits. Rhapsody fired the Barrus cannon and took out 3 of the units in one shot. She then took out the GINN's machine gun and shot down the remaining suits that were heading towards her.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? They're inside ancient mobile suits! How the hell can we be losing!" yelled the command unit.

"You as a pilot should know that it's never the mobile suit that determines the outcome of a battle!" I yelled as I flew in closer, slicing the command unit in half. It exploded as soon as my CGUE landed on the ground. "It's the pilot's skill that does."

"That's an interesting point. Care to prove it to me?"

I looked up and saw another mobile suit, but it looked stronger than the ones Rhapsody and I were fighting earlier. It was in a menacing black and grey color scheme and had multiple cannons mounted on its backpack. It held a long beam rifle in one hand and a shield/beam saber combination in the other. My mind started to get a weird reaction from the unknown unit.

"Fate has brought us together on the battlefield once again Leon!" said the pilot of the new unit.


	3. Phase03: Faceless Memory

_**Gundam Seed Prophecy**_

**_Phase-03: Faceless Memory_**

"What…the…hell…?" I said.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt." replied the pilot, in a sarcastic tone.

He opened up a video link with my CGUE. I couldn't believe my eyes…it was the 3rd pilot from the Telepath Project. He was still alive…but why was he working with Blue Cosmos? What the heck could he be thinking? Before I could ask any questions, he charged at me with his beam saber. I dodged the initial attack and countered by firing rounds from the CGUE's shield gatling gun at him. He dodged my assault and fired his beam rifle at me. The whole process of trying to hit one another continued for a while. We weren't able to hit each other since we were able to read each others' movements.

"Hahaha…you've certainly proved your point to me. It's impossible to hit you." said the pilot.

"Heh, I should say the same to you. I never really did catch your name back when we were at ZAFT." I said.

"It's Fahren Arcadia. Too bad we had to meet under these circumstances. You two are in the way of my plans, so I must kill you both."

"I don't think so!" yelled Rhapsody as she fired the Barrus heavy particle cannon at Fahren. She caught him off guard so he was forced to put up his shield and block the shot. I took the opportunity to attempt to cut off his mobile suit's legs. His mobile suit's backpack cannons were fired at me as soon as I got close to him. My CGUE's left arm was blown apart. I crashed into the museum and had to struggle to get up. My head started to bleed due to the force of the crash. My whole body felt like hell. Fahren immediately unleashed an onslaught of lasers on Rhapsody. All of the limbs on her GINN were blown off and she fell hard onto the ground.

"You bastard!" I yelled. I charged my CGUE at Fahren with the full intent to kill him. I set the thrusters to maximum output and attempted to slice his mobile suit in half. My emotions were so unfocused…I didn't know what I was doing. I completely lost my humanity and my mind. Fahren was able to block every single attack I threw at him with ease. He deployed his shoulder cannons and blasted me at point blank range. Fahren stomped on the ruined body of my CGUE as soon as I fell.

"You're such a fool. You should've known that we cannot control ourselves when we have extreme emotions. That was the flaw in the Telepath Project experiments. It was a good fight, until you lost control of your mind." he said.

Fahren flew above the conference center and unleashed a barrage of lasers on it. Luckily, the chairmen were evacuated and taken to a safer area. Fahren fled from the area as soon as he was done destroying everything in it. I lied on the ground of the ruined land, forehead bleeding, staring up into the sky. I was so damn tired and my body was sore…I just wanted to sleep.

-------------------

_Where is this…? The park? I remember this place…_

"_Mommy! Daddy! Catch me if you can!"_

_Laughter…_

"_Slow down son! We're not young like you, haha!"_

_Mom…_

"_I'm gonna catch you and give you a big hug! You better run faster!"_

_Dad…_

"_Coordinator scum! Go to hell!"_

"_For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"_

"_MOMMY! DADDY!"_

"_Run son…run!"_

-------------------

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around and noticed that I was back at home in Orb. Rhapsody was in a chair next to my bed. She walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank goodness…I thought I was going to lose you." said Rhapsody.

"You're never going to lose me, Rhap." I replied.

"I'm so glad you're awake now. Here, have some soup! I made it myself. It should help you recover faster."

I took a sip. "Blech! This is so salty! Now I know why I do all the cooking."

"Don't push me, or else I'll make your injuries worse."

"Haha, I'm sorry."

"Finally awake huh? Did you know that you were asleep for 150 years! I am not Alex; I am actually his great great grandson! We live in a society where we are slaves to an evil robot empire! BOW TO THE ROBOT OVERLORD!" said Alex.

"Uh…"

"SILENCE MORTAL!"

"Oh shut up Alex. You were only asleep for day, Leon."

"I figured as much."

"By the way, there are two people here to see you."

"Ah! Chairman Landon and Chairman Steele! What brings you two here?"

"We just wanted to apologize for what happened to you and Miss Giftregen." said Chairman Landon.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't possibly have known that something this drastic was going to happen."

"We also wanted to ask you about that pilot. Do you know who he is?"

"…I suppose I should enlighten everyone. Rhapsody and I are Neo-Coordinators. We volunteered ourselves for an experiment called the Telepath Project. It increased our spatial awareness and heightened our senses, so we technically aren't Coordinators anymore."

"I thought that experiment was just a false rumor." said Chairman Steele.

"No, it's very much true. No one knows about it because the ZAFT high council ordered that all records of it be destroyed and execute all who were involved. Rhapsody and I were able to escape along with a 3rd pilot. The man who attempted to kill you was that 3rd pilot, Fahren Arcadia."

"That doesn't make any sense…why would a Coordinator side with Blue Cosmos?"

"I was going to ask him the same thing, but I didn't have a chance to. I have a feeling we'll cross paths again, though."

"One more thing, before I forget. We would like to ask you to help support Atlas in their fight. Your goal is the same as theirs, so it'd be great if they could have skilled pilots like you two in their ranks." said Chairman Landon.

"Should we, Rhap?"

"Might as well, if our goals are the same."

"Then it's settled. We'll be happy to join Atlas."

"Well, we have to leave now. Thank you for everything. Be sure to get plenty of rest." said Chairman Steele.

"Thank you."

"Leon, come to Morgenroete tomorrow morning. I have something to show you two." said Alex.

-------------------

"Rise and shine, Leon!" said Rhapsody.

"Ugh…just give me 10 more minutes please…" I replied drowsily.

"Come on! We have to go meet with Alex!"

"Urgh…10 more minutes…"

Rhapsody jumped up on my bed and gave me a good kick to my stomach. I fell face first onto the floor.

"Alright, I'm up! I'm up! Geez, you're gonna end up killing me someday."

-------------------

"You're late. Lemme guess, Leon slept in again?" asked Alex.

"Yup." replied Rhapsody.

"Lay off. What'd you want to show us about anyway?" I asked.

"Follow me."

We went inside a mobile suit hangar and saw our completed custom-made Murasames. Erica Simmons was there to meet with us.

"I'm glad you finally made it. Your Murasames are complete and ready for battle." said Erica.

"Wow…these look nice! You've outdone yourself Erica!" said Rhapsody.

"We've outfitted each Murasame with the basic armament along with custom weapons to fit your combat styles. This black and blue Murasame is suited for your close combat fighting style, Leon. We've equipped it with 2 beam boomerangs on the shoulders, a beam cutter on the shield, a beam cutter on each wing, 2 beam katars, a shotgun to replace the beam rifle, a beam lance, a beam cutter on each foot, and extra thrusters on the legs. This red one is yours, Rhapsody. It's equipped with 2 long range beam cannons that can be combined to make an even stronger beam cannon, a basic beam rifle, a beam saber, and a grapple stinger on each arm."

"What's with that white and purple one?" I asked.

"Oh, that one is mine." replied Alex. "I'm going to be joining you two in battle."

"Are you sure can pilot a mobile suit? You don't seem to be the type." said Rhapsody.

"Well, I'm not as skilled as you two, but I'm better than most average pilots."

"You never told us you could pilot a mobile suit."

"You guys never asked."

"But…how could…we never would have…ugh, nevermind!"

"You know, I've always wondered why you've been building mobile suits for us, Erica." I said.

"Because I support your cause. I had a feeling that another war would start, and I believe you guys can make a difference."

"We'll do our best." said Rhapsody.

"I know you will."

We loaded supplies and our Murasames into our transport ship and prepared to leave Orb. Our fight was only beginning, and we knew that we were going to meet with hardship on the way. Our only hope now was to come back home with victory in hand. We weren't going to let Blue Cosmos reignite their anti-Coordinator campaign.

"Good luck…"


End file.
